Talk:Nesroc The Lost
"None are more feared than Nesroc the Lost One"... yeah no. Please try and describe your characters in a way that doesen't make them out to be the top of their field, or any field for that matter. The Milky Way is a huge place and their isn't actually that much daily interstellar communication between planets and systems, so to be known through out the entire galaxy would requrie you to be Abbadon tier infamous. This guy also somehow wiped out an entire Deathwatch Stronghold? And is immortal? And somehow retains his memories after having them wiped from him? Apart from it not even making sense, this character is ungodly tier OP and generally mary sue. Please fix. Orkmarine 10:25, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Also, apparently this Space Marine is so laughably short that he is equal to instead of greater than a Guardsman in terms of height. Did this guy used to be a Squat before becoming a Marine or something? Space Marines are 7-8ft tall, for intercourse's sake! R17, Farxaa Admiral [[User talk:$17|If I had a railgun, I'd make '''a lot' of people pay...]]'' 10:30, February 3, 2015 (UTC) I further back the points both 17 and OrkMarine make. Also, why would Slaanesh make some random Space Marine armed with a Daemon Sword immortal? It took a lifetime of slowly moving into decadence and servitude to Slaanesh for Lucius to become immortal, and even then Lucius could never slaughter through a Death Watch fortress. --Imposter101 (talk) 16:08, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Well Thanks for the feedback, I am going over him and reading through it. It was a quick draft and in no way a finalized product. I will edit it over time. Plus it does say in the story. He wasn't alone when he attacked the death watch fortress. I could add more details of how he became chosen. Plus the complaints about him being shorter somehow makes him worse. I will edit it though. And go through it over time. StormWarriors2 (talk) 17:20, February 3, 2015 (UTC) "Also, apparently this Space Marine is so laughably short that he is equal to instead of greater than a Guardsman in terms of height. Did this guy used to be a Squat before becoming a Marine or something? Space Marines are 7-8ft tall, for intercourse's sake!" Wanderers have a geneseed mutation that makes them much shorter. They don't grow in size until they reach the age of 250. Its detailed in the Wanderer Article which literally says that. ''' Wanderers in general are shorter than most astartes. The chapter is known for its stealth and without being seen. Nesroc is also in possession of the chapter's curse known as the blank virus, which makes him quite powerful towards pyskers but rather weak minded. (He's insane), He actually in the RP he was created from was a monster. He slew many DeathWatch Marines and guardsmen, and was thought killed. Plus this is a propgandist point of view. It is not 'fact'. StormWarriors2 (talk) 17:23, February 3, 2015 (UTC) If he is a Blank, he is an anathema to Daemons. The Daemon Weapon would become weaker with him around, while Slaanesh would never bless him with anything, since he possesses no soul. This is still NCF. --Imposter101 (talk) 17:45, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Furthermore, a "protagonist" point of view (it's really more of an overview) does not make it any less NCF. Also, no servant of Chaos would ever take side with him if he was a blank, and would almost certainly try to kill him. Imposter101 (talk) 17:48, February 3, 2015 (UTC) This is where I disagree. I did not say he was a true pyschic blank, he just had parts of that power. He is not a true blank otherwise his chapter would of executed him. NCF? Yeah because there wasn't a pyschic blank who got possessed.... Yes he is completely NCF because it then goes onto say it is a chapter mutation where those who are blanks have their powers increased slightly, but not to any noticable degree. Pariah's have no souls. Blanks do have souls. StormWarriors2 (talk) 17:49, February 3, 2015 (UTC) http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Blank_%28Psychic%29 "A psychic '''Blank, also known as an Untouchable and a Pariah, is a human who possesses the rare Pariah Gene that makes them generate no presence in the Warp, thus leaving them essentially soulless. Known also as "Blacksouls," "Psychic Nulls" and "the Soulless," a Blank is a living anathema for all psykers, regardless of species. A Blank is the direct antithesis of the force of Chaos as he or she possesses no presence within the Warp, and thus radiates a sense of unnatural "wrongness" that makes other living, intelligent creatures extremely uncomfortable and uneasy in their presence." There is no such thing as a "partial" blank. "Spear" was also created under an organisation with the equipment and gene-technology that created the Space Marines, while it was bonded with a minor Daemon by someone in direct commune with the Chaos Gods. This is still NCF. --Imposter101 (talk) 17:54, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Imposter your lack of lore knowledge is hilarious. There are many blanks who have fallen to chaos. Such as the black pariah, and several assassins being victims of chaos. The fact I have not said what level of a blank he is. I did not say omega negative, or omega, or any level. IT simply says he is blank, and has some sort of resistance to this, but due to his insanity he would of fallen quite quickly. StormWarriors2 (talk) 17:55, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Also, even if he was not a "true blank" (How does that even work?) he would still prove an anathema to the Daemons, and with no real notice to the Chaos Gods. --Imposter101 (talk) 17:55, February 3, 2015 (UTC) "There is no such thing as a "partial" blank. "Spear" was also created under an organisation with the equipment and gene-technology that created the Space Marines, while it was bonded with a minor Daemon by someone in direct commune with the Chaos Gods. This is still NCF. " Actually there is. There are different levels of pyskers and blanks. Not all blanks are detected infact many are not as strong as you would believe . StormWarriors2 (talk) 17:57, February 3, 2015 (UTC) "There are many blanks" Give examples, bar the fairly special example of Spear. Also, not all Assassins are Blanks. Again, it remains very unlikely and fairly NCF that a minor Daemon Weapon would be able to survive around such an influence, or chose it as a host of any form. It would have almost certainly been detected by the Death Watches artificers. --Imposter101 (talk) 17:59, February 3, 2015 (UTC) And by many blanks, many blanks that have fallen to Chaos. --Imposter101 (talk) 17:59, February 3, 2015 (UTC) I have never heard of blank that would've fallen under influence of Chaos. I suggest you start pointing us towards sources, reliable if possible, rather than just saying something is. There is only one level of "blankness". That is Omega-level psychic activity (or Omega-Minus, which is the extreme and known only on Culexus assassins and most likely has more or less to do with the training/equipment of members of Culexus temple). There are, of course, other psi-levels that are somewhat negative to the Warp. Those are not however Blanks, or Pariahs, which word you prefer (they mean exactly the same thing), but inviduals with slightly negative mark on Warp. Daemons are attracted towards souls in the Warp (which is also called Sea of Souls, see connection) and as Pariahs do not have anything to do with the Warp. Those inviduals of negative levels of Sigma-Psi are somewhat resistant to psykers and Warp, to get any attention from the Gods of Chaos is... not believable. It is just so not valid. It is the same as God of Milk would be favouring a guy with lactose-intolerance... Really? --Remos talk 20:37, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Would it not rather be the God of Lactose Intolerance favouring a Milk Man? --Imposter101 (talk) 21:31, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Storm, even based off the Fantasy Flight rules this guy is off. For him to be as powerful as tou state him he'd display the psychic disruption trait of the untouchable elite advance. Each purchase of this advance halves a player's charisma, and in return make the character unable to be affected by psykic phenomena, attacks, or buffs. Deamon weapons fall under this catagory when Fantasy Flight was asked as posted in the Q&A of the errata for the book listing this advance Rogue Trader the Navis Primer. This is the kindest and most simplistic (and generally weak) display of the Blank in 40k. Also there is no gene-seed mutation that would make one a Blank as the admech would immediately disect the chapter with Inquisitorial support, everyone in the higher Imperium want mass producable blanks, they're the ultimate anti-psykers and your "weaker blank effect" is still the first stage of untouchable and a more valuable war asset than a space marine. It makes more sense for a dormant Untouchable to become a space marine than a gene-seed mutation doing something even the old lore Necron can not do, and elements of humanity dream of doing. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 21:36, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Remos, Yeah I will look over it. But I still need to find the chart that literally rates the power of blanks. In the lore of the chapter it is hinted it might be an experiment, as the chapter is quite often used by the inqusition. And Astartes randomly disappearing in the chapter. Though I could change it to be the opposite, which makes the chapter weaker to the warp and have an influence to it. Though I laugh when people say well why don't they mass produce the wanderers? Why hasn't that been discovered? Your forgetting the bit where it says "Most possess this go insane and are but shiverling and mumbling men that are put out of their misery." Yep completely worth it. Though I will change him to be less of a blank and more of a pysker who decreases the powers of others around him. As our DM did describe him more as a Witch and being able to predict his movements extremely easily. StormWarriors2 (talk) 22:47, February 3, 2015 (UTC) I will just need someone to suggest an alternate route, all i've gotten so far is TOO OP, PARIAH'S CAN'T SERVE CHAOS. *Forgets the fact that blanks like Spear have turned to chaos or gone traitor*StormWarriors2 (talk) 22:55, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Spear was not a normal Blank. --Imposter101 (talk) 23:09, February 3, 2015 (UTC) All i'm going at are the deamon weapon and the apparent chapter of blanks. if they aren't a chapter of blanks but all latent psykers who disrupt other psykers (aka shadow of the warp) that still means this guy would have trouble bringing out any power from his deamon weapon as deamon weapons primarily benefit their users via their link to one another and generally white noise isn't very beneficial to a radio conversation/instilling his will over the weapon (there is a reason for the WP test every time you draw your deamon weapon). But also that would render guys like Nesroc instead of invisible to psykers something more noticable as he's a moving cloud or grey region in the warp (thus why psyessnce tests to detect lictors don't have a negative in fantasy flight) it also still leaves his chapter able to be struck by psykic power... Now what i'd like to know is why an apothecary had to pull an alarm lever instead of just using his helmet to raise an alarm or how chaos just so happened to know what a deathwatch fortress lay. That again makes it feel like his whole chapter should just get dissected to see what makes them theae ticking heretic clocks. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 23:17, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh no the whole chapter is not blanks. Like less than 20% of the chapter are 'blanks' I use the term loselessly beccause they do have Pyskers in the chapter, and those that are blanks are more or less pyskers who do have souls and repel demons/pyskers. Infact some of them are quite powerful. But yeah. I can see that. But I can rewrite it to be he was a talented swordsmen that went insane because he saw a greater demon that slowly began to tear at his mind. Though I can see the complaints. I could make it that the weapon he was using just corrupted his mind and sent toxicins or something like that. Like maybe he just went even more insane, and after he just broke out he started releasing specimens within the deathwatch. In the original mission that he was in. The Chaos Astartes had followed the deathwatch to their fortress. They didn't just find it. They knew where it was because someone there was feeding them information for a while. In the RP one of the black shields was an astartes who had wandered off and got possessed by a daemon. Though I agree if you guys could help me flesh out the character. That would be great.StormWarriors2 (talk) 00:34, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Will be editting Nesroc Later today to make him Abiding to the lore StormWarriors2 (talk) 16:15, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Ok you asked us to review this again and here is what I think. This page yells for proofreading. The text also slows down numerous times because you go on and on something that has nothing to do with the actual part of that story (null virus thing). Article is bumpy and has annoying pauses. With canonicity, yeah, well... considering how much I really got out of the article... I can't really say much. You claim that Nesroc was killed thrice? Only perpetuals and daemons are able to "reborn" in this setting... or if there is anyone else, I am not aware of those. Even Star Gods can be killed. Like, for real, no coming back. So how can this guy just... reborn? Or get himself ''un''killed? Being possessed by a daemon is not same as being a daemon. So no. NCF template stays unless there is some extraordinarily good reason for his undyingness. --Remos talk 12:59, February 18, 2015 (UTC) How Would suggest I change it? I am open to suggestions. I could change it so that he never really died, only believed to be. I mean it could be similar to how characters thought dead are just found out to be not dead, such as him being talented enough to make it seem like someone had killed him. Or I could make it so that he is a clone, and they keep cloning him over and over again which drives him more insane. As his essence is never truly destroyed. He is suppose to represent the Wanderer's Sins come to life. So maybe Nesroc became a demon through the sheer power of belief. Of course I am just spouting out ideas. And just brainstorming, I am sorry if I sound confusing i usually bounce ideas off of people to see which one I like better and then combine the best aspects of it into a cohesive character or plot. StormWarriors2 (talk) 13:19, February 18, 2015 (UTC) None becomes a daemon just by thinking about it, otherwise those are all cool with me. I just would like to see it in the article, even if clearly under construction, because now we just have an article which states that this guy is immortal. That doesn't go. You should make it, in a way or another, clear that he was not in fact killed, but it was more of a illusion and misbelief or like. --Remos talk 15:58, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I feel liket his page should either be deleted or checked over to ensure that it is compliant to the rules established here StormWarriors2 (talk) 23:52, March 5, 2015 (UTC)